Sonic Lost World: M3741
I love modding video games. I'm not sure about anyone else here, but it has become one of my best pastimes. Some of my favorite games to mod are Sonic Generations, Garry's Mod ''and ''Minecraft. ''So when I heard Sonic Lost World was being Ported to PC, I started thinking about the possibilities with mods, and then my hype-thrusters set to max. I was ready to pull apart this game on launch! Well, sort-of. I tried to get the code apart and modify as much as I could, but every attempt was a failure. Eventually I said "F*** it," and looked up some mods made by others. I searched YouTube and found a video called ''M3741. ''I thought I might as well check it out, since it caught my attention with its number-based name. I pulled up the video and there was a black screen that said "Download link in description." The video had no views, no likes/dislikes, the comments were disabled and the creator was not shown anywhere on the page. There was just white space around the video and the only other part of the page left was the description. I downloaded it without thinking too hard, and went to work installing it. Upon completing installation for the mod, I checked its description, and for some reason, it was written in the font ''Bookshelf 7. ''When translated, it read "Countdown." I didn't think much of it. Upon loading the mod, everything looked exactly the same, except the title screen had the word "M3741" as the title, poorly made with MS paint. There was also no "Push (A) To Start" text, or anything like that. I moved on and the first thing I noticed was that I jumped straight into Windy Hill Zone 1. No cutscenes. No nothing. I played through the level normally, and did the same up until Windy Hill Zone 3, when things got strange. The level had slightly slowed down music of the normal, enemies and rings were scarce, and Sonic seemed to sort-of 'Give Up' when he got near the top of a ledge, as he just dropped back to the ground during parkour. Didn't slide or anything, just fell backwards. Later on when running through the countdown rings, they were way out of order. ''5-13-16-3-03-07. Those Numbers are the reason I decided to bring this story up, I'll explain in a bit. After completing them, Metal Sonic burst in through a wall. Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be in this game! I assumed the mod had something to do with it, but this was back when mods were just starting, so there's no way that could've been easily modded! Secondly, he looked to be in a state of extreme disrepair. His eyes were out, his metal rusted, everything was broken. There was also blood dripping from one of the holes in his eyes. I sat there and said to myself "Is this supposed to be scary?" I immediately wanted to take it back, as he made a noise that caused my ears to bleed. It wasn't a shrill, but rather a nauseating low frequency buzz. He then opened like a suit and latched onto Sonic, closing him inside. He was facing away from the camera, and only howling wind and screams could be heard. Blood dripped from the cracks in the robot. He then turned around, and came flying at my screen with the most demonic looking face I have ever seen a robot -real or fictional- make. Right before it looked like he was about to hit the screen, my computer shut off. I remember turning it back on and looking for the mod, but it was nowhere to be found. Now, I took the order of the rings and converted them into a date/timestamp. ''May 13, 2016. 3:03:07 (Presumably AM.) ''Friday the 13th. Category:Horror Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta